A client device can access or use an application, service, or infrastructure provided via a cloud environment including one or more servers. The client device can access the cloud environment or one or more servers via an intermediary device that is intermediary to the client device and the servers. However, instances of services may be distributed across multiple regions or availability zones in a cloud environment. It may be challenging to efficiently provide services for instances that are distributed across the cloud environment because the distribution of instances can impact overhead, cost, latency, throughput, or load.